


Collector Plates

by HYPERFocused



Category: Gone With the Wind, I Love Lucy, Original Work
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Poetry, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you'll never see, but should always notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Written around 1994, first posted on 2/4/2007 for 14 Valentines

**Collector Plates**

She doesn't have a life  
the _Franklin Mint_ would want to buy  
and capture in porcelain glory.  
You won't see her face  
wary and bruised  
looking back at you in magazine ads;  
her husband's eyes as cold  
as the painted plate on the page.  
Scene from a Bad Marriage  
circled by a band of gold.  
You'll never see Scarlett  
back-handed by Rhett,  
his handprint on her cheek  
lovingly recreated;  
or red-headed Lucy  
living in fear, thinking  
"What if Ricky leaves?  
How will we live  
on my job at the candy factory?"


End file.
